cause she still loves you
by SadGirl91
Summary: Ichigo messed up the best thing he had with Orihime,later on he finds out she's going to a new kakaore place that just open, so he's gonna do whatever it takes to get her back, even if he has to sing


Ichigo sign deeply as he keep on walking throw the empty streets, just as the sun began to set.

_'what have i _done' he thought to himself as he put he's tan hands inside he's wore out jeans, he knew he lost the girl of he's dreams.

_'Orihime...would you ever forgive me'_ he though sadly as he looked at the sun setting and he could see the image of her appear, her loving

smile, her beautiful gray eyes.

_'i would do anything' _he once again thought as he keep on walking and stoped once he heard being called, he turn hoping it was Orihime, but

part of him knew it wasnt since it was a males voice.

"what is it Ishida" asked the organe head to the guy wearing glasses.

"i heard that Orihime was going to the new karaoke tonight and i thought you should know" said the guy with blue hair in a serious tone.

Ichigo rose a brow slightly as he asked "why are you telling me this?"

"cause i know that you love her and you made a mistake before" said Ishida with a frown up on he's pale face, he's hands at he's side.

"i thought you wanted to be with Orihime also" said Ichigo to him, he knew Ishida loves Orihime also, everybody knew, everybody but

Orihime.

Ishida sigh deeply as he looked down "i do love her" he looked at the guy infront of him "and that's why I'm telling you this, Im not going to

be selfish when i know that she still loves you back" said the guy wearing glasses then left before the stun boy had the time to respond.

~~~ 7:57 p.m ~~~

"omg this place is so cool" said a cheerful Orihime as she looked around from her sit, she was to busy looking that she didn't see all the guys

checking her out, since she was wearing short jeans and a white tank top.

"it is" said Rukia with a small smile on her face as she sat next to Orihime.

"i wonder how many people are gonna sing" said the girl with long organish red hair to the girl with black hair.

'i hope they could see period "said the smaller girl, as she record watching a tv show and people couldnt even carry a note.

a guy looking to be in he's mid 20 went up to the stage holding a mic in one hand and a drink in the other. "welcome everybody to are

opening, i hope you enjoy it and have a wonderful time, first person up is Ichigo Kurosaki" said the man as he took a zip of he's drink.

Orihime's eyes widen in shock then looked at Rukia who also seem shock.

Ichigo went up the stage as the man handed him the mic, he looked around the audince to see the girl he loves staring back at him.

"this song is for Orihime" he said as the light all turn to him as he began to sing.

"**Listen girl,**

** I don't know where to start Cause **

**every word I say is straight from the heart I've been so wrong,**

** I've never meant to hurt you Oh **

**girl, I'm sorry of what I put you through **

**Girl I'd do anything for one more chance**

**, Cause I want you back again Cause everytime I close my eyes**

**,I see your face and I wonder**

** When you close your eyes do you think about me?**

** Now I realize and I want you girl and no other **

**And everytime I close my eyes You're all that I see. **

**You and I we shared enough together **

**Each other was all we'd ever need **

**I thought that you would stay with me forever**

** But I took for granted the love you gave to me **

**But I'll keep on trying**

**, till the end Baby I need you back with me I need you back,**

**And girl I'm going out of my mind I miss ya so much, **

**I don't know what to do Please say its just a matter of time, **

**Until I feel your touch, **

**Until you let me come back to you **

**I think about you girl everytime at night I'm in love, **

**and it feels so right**

** I never meant to hurt you or cause you pain**

** I was just caught up in the lying game **

**But now those days are over, **

**I've changed my ways**

** Now I'm counting the minutes, **

**I'm counting the days **

**Until you let me come back,**

** Until you let me start To find a new way to get back into your heart**" once he stop singing he notice that Orihime wasnt sitting there

anymore, he couldnt even see her.

he sign in dispointment as he went off the stage to see Orihime there waiting there for him with a smile, he was about to say something

when she went up to him and hugged him tight.

'' i forgive you" she said in almost a whisper but he heard it, a small smile appear on he's face as he lean down and kissed her forehead.


End file.
